Hidden
by Lautnergirl1
Summary: On Agents Coulson's BUS there are three new arrivals. Agent Romanoff and her little sister Anatasia Romanoff and Captain America. The Romanoff sisters have been told that love is for children. Is Anatasia still a child? Plus the occasional SkyeWard moments that will change Anatasia mind. *i do not own agents of shield. or any marvel characters*
1. Chapter 1

Natasha and I walk back onto the BUS with pride in our walk. Agents stare as we walk onto the bridge. "Coulson the enemy has been apprehended," Nat says to him as we reach the team. This is the first time I've seen coulson since new york. His new team is strange and like no other shield team. Nat told me they picked their computer specialist from a van. Like any other newbie would be she got all excited at the sight of my and my sister.

"Thank you Agent Romanoff," coulson replied, my head snapped to attention and gave him the death glare. "You to Little Romanoff," he said as I nodded my head. The computer nerd was almost bursting at the seams so i turn and walked towards her.

"You look like your going to explode. Whats your name?" I asked her crossing my arms.

"S-Skye," she breathed out.

"Well Agent Skye, Im Agent Anastasia Romanoff. Thats my older sister Natasha," i say motioning towards Nat.

"I-I know. Shes the Black Widow and your Nightcrawler. Eep," she screeches. I look back at Couldon with a serious look on my face.

"I dont know how you deal with people," i say to him.

"Ignore her. Shes kind of grouchy today," Nat informs him.

"Isnt she always?" He asked and Nat nodds. "Now get aquented with my team before the guest arrives Agents," Coulson says.

"Sure thing boss," I retort as he leaves.

"Well I've already meant people on his team so everyone line up," Nat demands and they all fall into formation. "This is Agent Jemma Simmons, Agent Leo Fitz, Agent Grant Ward and you've meant Agent Skye," she said going down the line. Everyone waves but one. The Agent Ward she introduced. I have a sinking feeling about him. I glare at him until Nat snaps me back to reality. The odd thing was this Ward person glared back at me. No one ever glares at any of the Romanoff sisters. I look back as Natasha drags me away. "What was that?" She asks me once were out of ear shot.

"I don't like him. Theres this look on him that makes me not trust him. when have my senses ever been wrong?" I say.

"They're wrong now. Ive spent time with this team and they are all good people. Who knows maybe when you get to him something will happen," she winked at me.

"Yours delirious," I say walking away.

"Don't get into any trouble! The guest arrives in ten," she shouts after me.

"Whatever," I say quietly as I climb my way into the rafter. I to be hidden and not seen. The element of surprise always works.

I roam my way silently through the rafters for some time. It must be past ten minutes because I can hear the "oohs," and "awes," coming for the so called team.

Dammit Nat is going to kill me, I think to myself. Then I hear someone walking underneath me. I crouch into a defensive position as a reflex. Looking closely I realize its Steve Rodgers walking through. He must have been the guest everyone is talking about. I crawl forward to get ahead of him slightly. Then i drop down in front of him.

"Hello," i say. I must have startled him because he thrusted his fist into my face. I fly all the way down the isle and land on my back. I lie there as my face aches.

"Oh God," he says running towards me. He kneels down beside me looking at my face. "Im so sorry. Are you okay?" He asks helping me up.

"Im fine. Ive had worse, you know it comes with the job," I say popping my nose back into place. He wipes the blood from under my nose gently.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asks again.

"Ya im fine," I say just as im about to walk off. But he stops me.

"Hey," he grabs my arm, "whats your name?" I turn around and see his enchanting blue eyes starring at me. I stare back for only a few seconds then the fact he had asked my name had processed.

"Anatasia Romanoff," I replied. Shock was ridden all over his face.

"Your Natasha's sister. Your the Nightcrawler," he gasps.

"Yes. That is I," I reply.

"I just punched Nightcrawler in the face. Thats really not a way to get on your good side," he worries.

"Don't worry about it. Your Captain America, I know for a fact you didn't mean to super punch me across the room," I reassure him. Relief flushes over his face. "Anyways I got to go. My sister is beckoning me through the ear piece," I start walking away.

"Hey," he calls and I look back. "It was nice to meet you," he waves.

"You two, Cap," I solute him and walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all the people who followed me and my story. This is my first time publishing so it makes me feel really great!**

"Where were you?" Nat asks me as I report back to her.

"Where do you think I was?" I snap back then walk into the lab where she stood with Fitz and Simmons.

"You were in the rafters again weren't you?" She asks.

"Yes. You know being hidden is my thing. Thats how I get intel and how I relax," I say as I start to get frustrated with her.

"When I give you an order to be somewhere I expect you to be there," she informs me.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the web today," I joke. Fitz and Simmons start giggling. Natasha rolled her eyes at me then starred at my face. The bruise was starting. Black and blue was slowly gathering on face near my nose.

"What did you do? Fall from one of those rafters?" She asked examining my face.

"Actually I jumped down from them to say 'hi' to that guest. But jumping in front of a soldier isn't a good idea. His fast fist reflexes sent me flying across the room," I explain.

"He punched you?" She asked to clarify because thats just who she is.

"Granted I should have seen it coming. But what ever. Its cool. Now I'm sure you didn't call me in here so you could yell at me," I say crossing my arms.

"Now that you are correct about. It's that time of year again," she said with a mischievous smile on her face. Clueing in on what she said a smile grew on my face.

"The time to rise in the ranks of the SHIELD hierarchy?" I asked. All Nat did was nod her head.

I've been a level 4 agent for 4 years. Director Fury hasn't let me take the test in a while. I have a feeling it has something to do with Natasha. She fears I'll be better than her, get cocky and end up dying. One thing I know for certain that Agent Hill was the one who convinced Fury to let me take it. Im her favorite agent and no one doubts it.

"When do I start?" I ask with excitement.

"Right now. Fitz and Simmons are going to do the mental part. Hill and I will be administering the emotional. And for the physical part you will have, Directer Fury. He will be flying in," she explained. Fury himself was going to test me. Never before since Agent Hill has Fury done this for ranks. On the inside i was a giddy school girl. I was going to meet the man himself, who helped me into my carrier. Other than my sister, he was the reason I started.

"Alright, Ill leave you to it," Nat said leaving the room.

Simmons led me to a chair and hooked up machines to measure my brain. Fitz stood at the computer with a clip board. "Are you ready?" Simmons asked. I nod my head.

We go through a series of questions and situations that I might be faced with in the field. "Alright, you can move your emotional part of your test in the interrogation room," Fitz said not looking up from his clipboard and computer.

I walked into the interrogation room when I grabbed from both arms and dragged into another chair and tied me down. Hill and Nat stood before me. Not seconds had passed before Hill had Nat in a choke hold. "Tell me everything you know about shield or Ill brake her neck," she said. I tried to pull at the restraints but Natasha had tied them. No one not even herself are able to get out of them.

"Im not telling you anything," I spit at her.

This went on for hours. Hill basically asking the same question while threatening Nat in different ways. Natasha was covered in cuts and bruises because I wouldn't say anything. Then a timer went off and she stopped everything. Nat released me from the restraints and Hill led me to the training room.

Director Fury was standing in the middle of the room with his famous black trench coat on. From behind me I sense movement beside my head. I dodge Hills' punch as Fury runs towards me. I had a level 9 and 10 agent attacking me at the same time. Move for move I manage to keep up. When Fury was holding me facing Hill I jumped. Kicking her in the chest to give me enough momentum to flip behind Fury. Both of them got good hits in. But so did I. Exhaustion was starting to kick in after hours of fighting. I finally managed to pin Fury to the ground and was kneeling on his stomach. Maria Hill ran towards me like a jaguar. When she pounced I grabbed the stomach of her uniform and threw her. After she smashed into the wall, underneath me Fury started clapping. Once he started I rolled off of him and he stood up.

"Well done Agent Romanoff," he said offering me a hand. I took it and he pulled me back onto my feet.

"I haven't seen skill like that since... I don't even know when," Agent Hill said straightening herself up.

"Thank you. I did learn from the best," I refer to Fury, Nat and a little bit from Clint. "So when do I find out the results?" I ask trying to catch my breath.

"A few hours. All of us that administered your test will meet and find your new level. You're dismissed Lil' Romanoff," Fury says.

Walking away with a rare smile on my face I head back to my place in the rafters. What I don't know is how much someone can actually see from being above ground...

**Next chapter we find out what level Lil' Romanoff is. Plus she sees something she isnt suppose to. **

**Please review. Thx!**


	3. Chapter 3-Finding out the Truth

**Sorry it's been so long since the last update. I was at band camp plus some family things got in the way. I'll try to be better but no promises. So here it is!**

I sit back on the rafters watching people walk past every now and then. Id seen Fitz and Simmons walk past starring at their clipboards. On the occasional moment Fitz would look up and gaze at Simmons. Anyone who couldn't see he liked her was blind.

That's when I heard footsteps underneath me. I crouched into a position where they couldn't see me if they looked up but I could see them. It was Agent Ward and Agent Skye.

"You know this is against protocol," she said as she leaned up against the closed door.

"Clearly we don't care," he said cupping her face and pulling her into a kiss. I put my hand over my mouth to keep me from yelling at them. When I look back down they are still going at it. "Maybe I should leave," I thought to myself before this got any more awkward.

I make my way back to the lounge through the roof top. Agent Coulson is rummaging through the fridge which I know isn't stocked. I slip through the crack between the pillars and drop down beside him. Like always i stick the landing but Coulson bangs his head on the fridge. "I'll never get used to that," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't think you're suppose to. You know the element of surprise is my job," I say. We both laugh for the first time in a while.

"All agents report to the briefing room for the revealing of Agent Anatasia Romanoff's new level," the voice on the intercom interrupted us. Coulson looks at me with a smile and we both start walking.

We walk into the room and saw everyone there. Agent May, Fitz, Simmons, Ward, Skye, Agent Hill, my sister and even Captain America. Everyone starred at me when we walked in. "Are you ready?" Agent Hill asks. I nod as everyone gathers in behind me. The feeling of cold hands on my shoulder makes me shiver. "Agent Anatasia Romanoff was recently at level 4. As of today she gains..." My heart stops beating just before she says my results. "...a level 7 status," she finishes. My stomach drops in excitement and disappointment. My smile grows into a half moon. The applause of my co-workers fill the air and the cold hands slap against my back.

"Congratulations Lil' Romanoff," I couldn't tell who it come from. But everyone in the room said it once. I glanced up only to find my sister glaring at me. She gave me slight nod and went on talking to Cap. Once she looked away I slip out of room. The silence calms me.

A minute passed and I heard footsteps. "Congratulations Lil' Romanoff," a masculine voice said .

"If you want to keep all your limbs you wont call me that again," I turn knowing its not my sister or Fury and Hill. As I turn I see it the blond hair, blue eyed beauty. With his hands in a surrendering position. "Sorry," I say.

"It's okay. As long as Im safe," he put his hands down and smiled. "Whats wrong? You were just promoted to level 7. I thought you'd be happier," he said with a concerned look on his face.

"I am happy... Maybe... Kind of," I realize.

"Why?" He asks.

"Dont get me wrong; Im happy I level up. Now my sister can boss me around on missions because shes a higher rank. But I deserve better. I thought I could pull an 8," I finally admit.

"If you're asking me I think you should level 10. You're better than Hill and Fury. But they're just trying to keep you agents in check," he tells me. I cross my arms and raise my eyebrow at him.

"What do you know about how I am as an agent? And what do you mean 'you agents'? Your a shield agent to," I retort.

"Technically Im an Avenger," he waves his finger at me. "Also Ive seen clips of you on missions and in battle," he finishes. I breeze past his first answer but get stuck on the second.

"Wait, how have you watched me in battle?" I ask.

A confused look stormed his face. "When the Avengers first assembled. Coulson's debriefing package had you on it. There was Stark, Banner, Thor, Hawkeye, Natasha and you. When you didn't show up I thought you didn't want to be an Avenger or was just to busy," he explained.

"None of the above. I was devastated when Fury picked just Natasha. Now I know it wasn't Fury who didn't pick me. It was Natasha who un-picked me, told the other agents she had me covered and lied about it," I finally put the pieces together. As Rogers looked at me I knew one thing for certain. Forgiving Agent Romanoff was going to be the hardest thing I've ever had to do.


	4. Chapter 4- New is always better

Chapter 4- New is always better

I own nothing. Except for the story line and Anastasia

I stood starring at Cap with disbelief on my face. "Are you okay?" He asked waving his hand in front of my face.

"I am," I snap to his attention. "But my sister may not be," I say bursting back into the room. Charging towards my sister everyone moves against the walls; clearing a path for me. "You bitch," I snarl while grasping her neck in-between my legs and twisting until she falls and I land on my feet.

"What is wrong with you?" She says flinging her hair out of her face.

"Clearly me living in your shadow wasn't enough! You had to take the Avengers away from me to!" I say attempted to connect my fist to her face. Like a true Romanoff she was able to block them. Then immediately after i swing my leg and it hits her in the jaw.

"What are you talking about? You know Fury didn't pick you. You know I was furious with him. So why are you attacking me?" She says after stumbling backwards.

"Stop lying to me!" I scream as I grasp her neck in my hand. Sweeping her feet from underneath her I slam her against the floor.

"Aren't you going to stop this?" Skye whispered to Ward.

"Nahh. I think Im just gonna let it play out. Id rather not die," he whispered back.

"But it's against protocol to fight on Coulson's bus," she says louder than she meant to.

"Don't you know all about going against protocol," I snap my head up towards them while still holding Natasha down. Worry grew on their faces.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Skye tried to hide it.

"I don't have time for your lovers débâcle," I say and continue to fight my sister.

"Agent Ward, get Agent Romanoff off her sister," Agent Hill commanded. Ward huffed and walked over to us. He grabbed me by my arm and swung me up. My first reaction was to elbow him in chest chest. Winded, he backed off of me.

"See, I told you I didn't want to die," he said in between breaths. Everyones eyes peered into me.

"There was a time where I trusted you all. But you all have lost that. You all lied to me. The only people who havent lied to me are Banner, Captain and Stark," I paused, "who would thought it." Looking over them one more time I made my way out of the room. Just before the door Coulson tried to grab my arm. Recoiling, I glare at him with disappointment. Hurt was all over his face but I was to filled with rage to care.

"I heard. And saw," Captain said waiting outside the door.

"Ya. It could have been worse. I'll be in the gym if you need me," I said walking away. I could feel his eyes starring after me.

I stand in front of the punching bag giving it my all. Footsteps disrupt my concentration and I lose my combo. Regaining my thoughts I started again. "No matter how hard you hit it, it's not going to come life and hit back," said a voice that interrupted my combo again. Pushing my damp hair out of my face I look up. Cap was descending the stairs with a smile on his face. A slight grin grew on my face.

"I wasnt trying to bring it to life. Nothing can suddenly grow muscles," I paused, "except for you," we both laughed.

"You need a sparing partner?" He asked starting to wrap his hands. "I figure you need a real partner. One thats indestructible," he offered.

"Sure," I accept and get into my stance. As he got into his position a question crossed my mind. "So did Coulson put you up to this?"

"No. I came of my own free will," he replies swinging at my head. I dodge and thrust my fist at his rock hard abs.

Standing back I looked at him, "wait, you have free will while being apart of S.H.I.E.L.D? Thats shocking," I joke while continuing to spar. He gives off a slight laugh and launches himself towards me. Looking at him lying on the floor after missing me by inches I offer my hand. He takes it, but instead of me helping him up he pulls me down. Lying on the ground we both start laughing. "So, hows adjusting to life in the present?" I ask after sitting up.

"Im getting there. Its hard though. There are so many new things and people. Like this Steve Jobs guy. I still don't know why he's so famous," he huffed.

"Well Steve Jobs created the company apple. It makes iPhones, iPod, not that complicated," I reply while handing him my iPhone.

"Oh these things. I heard they're very popular," he laughs while examining the phone. I laugh with him and nod my head.

"Here, I'll make you a deal," he looked at me intrigued after handing back my phone. "I'll help you with the new world and all its great discoveries, if you become my new sparing and field partner," I offer.

"What about Natasha?" He asks.

"Forget her. Shes a traitor now. I need someone I can trust. Who will have my back," I explain.

"Well in that case, yes. I guess we both have new partners then," he said standing up and offers me a hand this time.

I take his hand and get up, "I guess we do."

"There's one thing I want to start withtonight," he said.

"Okay, what is it?" I ask.

"Im taking a dance classtonight. You know to keep up with the styles. I want you to go with me," he says.

"I thought you were waiting for the right partner Agent Rogers?" I joke.

"I think I found her," he replies. I can feel my cheeks flush red as a smile grows on my face. "See you at 8," he runs off before I could say no.

"I think I found him too," I whisper to myself before going back to training on the bag.

**Well it looks as if our characters have found a new dance partner. Thanks to ****OEAvery ( for reading and reviewing my story. Those reviews but a smile on my face :)**


	5. Chapter 5-Don't look back

**I know it's been awhile but heres the next chapter. And in regard to the question if Anastasia is based on a celebrity The answer is no. When I write she is based off of what I look like. But this is one of those characters you can imagine to look like anything. But if you want a reference to create an image think of what Natasha's sister would look look like and then put black hair with red tips. Alright thats enough rambling. Here it is!**

Chapter 5- Don't look back

I make my way down the hallway in a tank-top and shorts for the dance class. Out of the corner of my eye I see Agent Ward come up beside me. After walking a few steps with him by my side I stop and look at him. "What do you want Agent Ward?" I ask.

He crossed his arms and stared me dead in the eyes. "What was that comment about back there?"

Nudging him out of my way I continue to walk. "Im not blind or stupid Grant. I know you and Skye have a thing," I say. Confusion goes across his face; he probably was thinking how I found out. I decide to answer that question, "my job is to hide in places and find out secrets before your secrets know they're secrets. So be more careful about what's right above you." Ward grabs my arm in hope to stop me.

"You were in the rafters spying on us?" He asks. Within seconds I grab his arm, twist it behind his back and push him against the wall.

"Yes I was. And if you ever touch me again I will kill you. I don't like you, there is something about you that makes me not trust you. Until I find that out, stay out of my way and you'll live. Don't get me wrong, it's not because I want to see you living and breathing. I see the way Agent Skye looks at you and for now she needs that," I say pushing his arm in more.

"Okay!" He screams in agony. Releasing his arm I glare at him until he walks away. Tightening my ponytail I continued to the dance room. Walking into the room and realizing that it's empty I glance at the clock. It read 7:50. I huff and decide to stretch and warm up. After only taking up five minutes I start dancing to my music. I flip, spin, jump all in one sequence. Being an assassin has given me the stability and flexibility of a dancer. The technique was something I developed in my down time of saving the world. Sprinting across the floor I go into a russian. Landing flawlessly I stand in my final pose panting.

A set of applause echoed in the room. I swung my head around and saw Cap leaning against the doorway. "You're good," he said walking in. "Where did you learn to dance like that?"

"Everyone needs something to do when they aren't saving the world. Besides that's just a day job," I blush.

"Who needs a dance instructor when I got you," he smiled.

"You want me to teach you?"

"As long as I don't have to extend like a Barbie doll," he joked.

"I can assure you that is one of the many styles I know. We can start with hip hop but first you need to stretch. Just because you're a super soldier doesn't mean you cant pull something," I say wagging my finger and he starts to stretch.

"Okay, now that you're stretched we can dance. The key to hip hop is to just let the music flow through you. Don't think about it," I say. "Now try." I turned on the music and watched Captain America himself attempt to dance. "Just because you bend your knees and put your hands in the air doesn't mean its a dance," I stop him and the music. "Watch," I start the music and demonstrate my body interacting with the music. "See," I stop, "it's simple. Remember let it flow. Use some of the moves I taught you." Thats exactly what he did. He wasn't the best but it looked a lot better then some dancers Ive seen.

"Good," I say stopping the music. "Now is there any other dances you want to learn before we turn in?"

"The salsa? You know that?"

"Actually yes. One of my undercover missions involved some dancing. Im not aloud to go into detail but in the process I learned to salsa," I say looking for a good song. Finding one I hit play. I put him into position with one of his hands on my waist and the other in my hand. Showing him the basic steps, he picks up fast. "Impressive Rogers." He smiles a modest smile. "Want to go all out? Just follow my lead. 5,6,7,8." He manages to do every move i throw at him with ease. The hammerlock, and the hand drop he does as if he'd been dancing for years. "So you do know how to dance," I say as he spins me out.

Spinning me back in he says, "maybe just a little." After reconnecting he dips me. Our faces are inches apart as we breath deeply. His deep blue eyes gaze at mine as he closes the gap between our lips. The soft tenderness of his lips matched how light his hold on the back of my neck was. I let myself float in the world of the unknown. Where I never dared to wonder unless for the good of mission. To my concern I felt blissful. Thats when the beeping of my SHIELD PDA went off. With the annoying sound of beeping I pulled away and got my bag. "Umm. I have to go, duty calls," I say waving the PDA and rushing out.

One thing I learned from Natasha was never look back. She never told me in what kind of situation though. I always figured she meant during a mission. But maybe this was one of those missions I'm not suppose to look back at.

**Lil' Romanoff has got it going on... Now what do you guys want and think what will happen next?**


	6. Chapter 6- Forgiveness

**The real Chapter 6. Sorry for the confusion. If this happens again please be direct in you comment. The ones I received made me feel as if you absolutely hated the chapter. But here it is. **

Chapter 6- Forgiveness

I quickly change back into my uniform and make my way to the lounge. There I find Hill, Coulson and May waiting for me. "Agent Romanoff," Hill said giving a slight nod of her head.

"You buzzed," I say as Skye walks into the room.

"We need you to escort Agent Skye on an mission to extract data," Hill spoke to me.

"Sure thing... Lets go," I gestured Skye towards me. The three agents nodded at me as I ignored them. Skye shuffled across the floor to keep up.

"So this is cool!" Skye exclaimed. I looked back at her and raised an eyebrow. "Sorry."

"Its okay, you're new here. The presence of myself can be overwhelming sometimes," I say modestly.

"You know you're alot more funny than I thought you would be. I thought you'd be stuck up like your sister," she said trying to keep up.

"Im nothing like my sister," I stare blankly ahead as we get onto the plane. As we walked into the cockpit Skye put her bag on floor and buckled up. Grabbing the head set off of the control panel I started the engine. The roof slowly opened as the plane raised up and out into the cloudy sky.

Once I turn on the GPS it starts calculating the coordinates that were already programmed into it. "So," Skye starts, "how did you know about Ward and I?"

I glance at her for a second before I answer. "I do. I know your secrets before they know they're your secrets. Its what I do, I don't know why Coulson's team cant wrap their head around it."

"Oh," she huffed to herself.

"Don't worry I wont tell Coulson," I say noticing her sad face. Once I said it confusion spread across her face.

"Why not?"

"Dont ask questions rookie. But if you really want to know it's because you deserve to be happy. I've read your file and it looks like you've had a rough go of things. So if you really want it I wont say anything. But if he's anything like I suspect he is, I will kick his ass," I explain while landing the plane a couple miles from our destination. "We walk from here." Skye just sat in silence. I got up an waited for her by the door. She picked up her bag and pulled out her ICER while I pulled put my hand gun from its holster. "Aw, the wonder nerds made a gun that doesn't kill," I say staring at her ICER. "Stay behind me and don't die."

Opening the door slowly we run to the side of the building. Approaching the corner I stop Skye and peek. I look back at her and hold up 5 fingers, representing the number of guards. I turn the corner quickly and shot two guards down. The other three notice and start shooting back. One moves closer as he's shooting. Which was a mistake because when he was close enough I snap his neck. Using the now lifeless guard as a shield I shot down the last two. Dropping the limb guard I turn to Skye, "Skye, come on it's clear." She peeks around the corner and comes out. We walk towards the door of the control room where all their data is stored. Realizing the door is locked I pick up one of the guards cards and swipe it through. The door unlocks and I push Skye into the room. "I'll stand guard," I say closing the door behind her.

A few minutes passed when a truck load of guards come around both corners. Tightening my gloves and cracking my neck I stand waiting for them. They charge towards me and I start taking them down. As I finish off one another grabs me from behind while his buddies jab at me. Suddenly the man holding me releases and drops to the ground. I quickly turn around only to find a arrow in his eye socket.

"You miss me?" I hear a voice in my ear piece and have to start fighting the guards again.

"Clint?" I reply jabbing one of the men in the neck.

"The one and only," he says sending two arrows into two mens heads. I see him swing from the top of one of the buildings to right beside me.

Finishing off the last guard with my knife in his back I stare at Clint. I remove my knife and put it back in its holster. We both give a smile before we run into a hug. "Your skills are slipping A. A few months ago you would have taken down all of those guards blindfolded," he said pulling away.

"Shut up," I playfully shove him. "Seriously, what are you doing here?"

"Natasha called me. Said you might need some back up," he said grabbing his arrows out of his victims heads.

"Of course she did," I roll my eyes and walk back towards the door I was suppose to watch.

"Ok, what happened this time?" he said walking over.

"You probably know. It's not like she keeps secrets from you."

"I have no idea why you would be this mad and distracted."

"Oh, so you don't know that Fury wanted me for the Avengers but Natasha didn't think I was capable of it. So I got sent on a bogus mission while you guys played house with the dream team," I exclaim while his mouth drops. Which makes me think he really didn't know.

Thats when Skye exited the room with a smile. "Done," she said. "Wow, what happened here...oh my god you're Hawkeye!" She screamed. Clint waved at her quickly.

"She did what!?" He screamed.

"Come on Skye, we got to get back," I say starting towards our plane. Skye followed eagerly behind me.

"You are not going to breeze past this. Anastasia!" Clint bellowed after me then started to follow. Rounded the corner another guard appeared. Before he could radio us in he had a bullet and an arrow in his heart. We reach the plane and I go straight to the cockpit not stoping to see if Clint got on.  
"Anastasia, are you going to talk to me?" Apparently he did get on. Ignoring him I put on my headset as Skye buckles up. Pressing all the buttons for take off Clint starts talking again, "you know your sister can do stupid things. You're going to forgive her eventually."

"She has done stupid things and Ive forgave her for them in the past. But this time is different, I may never forgive her," I start flying back to the BUS.


End file.
